Silence
by Peribot
Summary: A Steven Universe Fan Fiction: Chapter 1: Distance: Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper arrive in Beach City to find something peculiar. (Alternate ending to Jailbreak/The Return)


**SILENCE: Chapter 1: Distance**

* * *

The room was quiet, _Peridot_ shifted her legs uncomfortably. It had never been this quiet, She opened her pad, "Deliver a message to _J_ _asper_ ," Peridot commanded, the pad shifted and a control panel came up, Peridot grunted and said, "Where are you? You said you would be here soon, and yet you decide to be a hour late," Peridot waited for about 2 minutes. Then a call came up, it was Jasper, "I'll be there in a second," She turned away from the call and it didn't turn off.

"I hate that gem," Jasper scolded to herself. She turned picking up another gem, _Lapis_ , she threw her on the ground, "Don't do that ever again," She said to whimpering Lapis, Peridot shuddered. She knew she would get the _punishment_... Peridot hated the _punishment_. She closed the call and waited. She picked up a gadget and fiddled with it, she was cut off by Jasper walking into the room. "Set course for 'Earth',"

Jasper walked in a few minutes later as they neared Earth. Lapis was pulled along. The ship turned, it started to point in the direction of Beach City. "Target acquired," Peridot said as they neared the atmosphere. They entered the atmosphere quickly sending a loud noise out. Peridot scanned the area and fixed her ship to the temple. "There they are," Peridot mumbled. Little figures moved onto the beach. "Humans," Jasper growled. "Move in," Peridot opened her pad, she slid her finger down and the ship moved. A bright light shot up, "Some light cannons," Jasper scolded. They hit the ship but inflicted no damage.

The ship neared the beach, it settled down. The ship turned as it was trying to offer something. "Come on," Jasper said tugging Lapis. Peridot got up and followed Jasper out into the open. Three gems and what Peridot called, "The _Steven_ ," stared up at them. "This is all?" Jasper mumbled letting go of Lapis, and Lapis looked at Steven and frowned. "You don't need me for this." She turned, reaching for Lapis, "Just blast them with the ship." She mumbled. "Fine," Peridot mumbled reaching for her pad. She aimed the ship at them and stroked across her pad. The ship generated a bright light and exploded. Jasper turned around alarmed. "That shield..." Jasper smiled and stepped forward. A defending gem, _Garnet_ , charged at Jasper in a reaction, Jasper pulled out her stabilizer. Peridot stammered back as she pulled out the weapon. Jasper lunged her arms out striking Garnet, Garnet stumbled and a bright light covered her body. She poofed and two gems fell to the ground.

Peridot took a step back and glanced at Lapis who looked horrified. Jasper said something unclear. And she slammed her head into " _Rose_ 's" head. Steven fell to the ground. And Jasper picked him up. "Surrender now, or die painfully." She said with a smirk. _Pearl_ and _Amethyst_ , lowered their weapons and looked at each other with horrified faces. "Get the chubby one." Jasper said turning to Peridot. Amethyst held out her hands and Peridot locked a tight electrified band around her hands.

The gems entered the ship. Jasper walked away with Steven. Peridot held two gems and Pearl and Amethyst followed her. She pushed the two gems into cells next to each other. Amethyst grunted, and Pearl sighed. Two fields went up and trapped the gems. Peridot turned to them and walked away. She placed a blue gem on the ground in a cell and closed the field.

Peridot walked past unconscious Steven. She walked a little further and chucked a red gem into a cell. She then summoned the field. She walked to the control room and entered.

Jasper was standing there, "Set for Homeworld." Jasper commanded. "Yeah yeah..." Peridot mumbled sighing. She pulled out her pad and checked for errors in the ship. It was clear, so she put her hands on the control pannel, she slid her hand and raised the ship in the air. It lifted past the atmosphere. "I'm going to check in on Rose," Jasper said, walking out.

It was about 2 hours before they were almost there. Peridot fiddled with her fingers, she was finally going home for a bit. She closed her eyes and memories flooded in, Peridot remembered the time when she tried to apply for the technician job but failed about 40 times. She remembered she hadn't been visited by _Yellow Diamond_ herself. But when she finally did. She got the job. The only thing that had made her unhappy in her life was _**The Crystal Gems**_. She hated them more than what she used to hate most. Peridot glanced out the window. She could see the beautiful lights of Homeworld. She had wondered why Jasper hadn't returned, she tapped her foot impatiently. About 30 minutes passed and the ship lowered down to Homeworld. Jasper walked it and opened her mouth to speak. "Hurry we're late." Jasper then turned. Peridot stood up, and walked out of the ship.

Peridot glanced around. She grabbed _Ruby_ and Amethyst by the hand. Steven was shaking. _Sapphire_ and Pearl were dragged by Jasper. They entered a transportation device. They stopped at a large building. Peridot and Jasper entered. Peridot ended up having to drag Amethyst because she fell asleep which made Peridot confused. They walked down a hallway and entered a big room, someone was standing by the window. Then Peridot Spoke "Yellow Diamond, we've arrived."

* * *

 **Watch Out For SILENCE: Chapter 2: Here**


End file.
